Secretos de Oficina
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: No se necesitan súper poderes, magia ni misiones secretas para que la vida sea realmente interesante y la gente que nos parece común esconde más secretos y oscuros pasados de lo que imaginamos. Muy pocos imaginan todo lo que puede pasar en una oficina.
1. Chapter 1

Los brazos de Elsa eran demasiado delgados, se repetía la muchacha mientras tecleaba dato tras dato en su computador; si alguna vez tuviera que usar sus brazos para levantar algo pesado, se le romperían. "No estoy hecha para soportar cargas" se decía la chica. "No parezco sustancial, y por eso estoy obligada a hacer un trabajo insubstancial."

Era una racionalización que había intentado antes y que nunca se había creído más que a medias. Se había graduado en la Universidad de San-Fransokyo con el tercer historial más alto de la historia de la facultad; y cuando intentó encontrar trabajo, en vez de ser inundada por prestigiosas ofertas de empleo, se vio obligada a elegir entre ser programadora de ordenadores en el Centro Informático de Burgess o un puesto de administradora en la ciudad de Berk que estaba en alguna isla perdido de la mano de Dios que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas oficiales.

 _\- Es un aprendizaje – le había dicho su consejero – Hazlo bien y subirás rápidamente._

Pero Elsa sentía que ni siquiera su consejero lo creía. ¿Qué podía esperar hacer bien en Burgess? Su empleo era en "Obras Sociales", el Departamento de Servicios a Ancianos, la Oficina de Pagos de Pensiones. Y aunque desde ahí se administraban los pagos de pensión a todo el norte de Europa, la oficina era de segunda.

Si Elsa pudiera convencerse de una vez de que no había conseguido un puesto mejor por alguna falsa impresión que hubiera dado, de debilidad o incompetencia o inseguridad, entonces creería que, probando que era fuerte, competente y digna de confianza, su situación podría mejorar. Pero sabía bien que ese no era el caso. Por alguna estúpida razón sin sentido parecía que la sociedad hacía que fueran los jóvenes, las mujeres y la gente capaz quien se viera reducida a desempeñar un papel de segunda o tercera fila en una comunidad.

Y aunque la juventud se curaría con el tiempo, no había nada que pudiera hacer particularmente con su condición de chica… los transexuales eran aún más discriminados. Y su talento, las mismas habilidades que la habrían hecho valiosísima para el servicio gubernamental, la convertían en un objeto de envidia, de resentimiento e incluso de miedo.

Llevaba ahí tres semanas, y hoy había llegado por fin a su cima. El trabajo le requería, al menos, una tercera parte de su tiempo… cuando no se esforzaba. Así que, suponiendo que necesitaba probar su competencia, empezó a averiguar cosas sobre el sistema, comprender la función general de todo, la forma en que los sistemas de datos se enlazaban.

\- ¿Quién programa los ordenadores? – preguntó Elsa inocentemente al Señor Weselton, el encargado de Pensiones.

\- Todos nosotros – dijo él reintegrándose inmediatamente a su mesa de despacho, donde las cifras bailoteaban por toda la superficie, mostrándole exactamente lo que sucedía en cada una de las mesas de su oficina.

\- ¿Pero quién preparó las cosas para que funcionasen? – insistió Elsa – ¿El primer programa?

Weselton parecía más que sorprendido. La miró con intensidad, luego dijo con fiereza:

\- Cuando quiera un proyecto de investigación sobre el tema, serás la primera persona a la que llame. Pero ahora mismo tu trabajo es tomar las tablas de inflación y aplicarlas a las clases de pensiones para el año presupuestario que empieza dentro de seis meses, ¡Y cuando estás a mi mesa, Elsa, ni tú ni yo estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo!

Elsa esperó unos instantes, contemplando la cabeza ligeramente clava del hombre mientras jugaba con los números de su mesa, induciendo al ordenador a continuar con los procedimientos de costumbre.

Elsa no podía comprender la violencia de su estallido, que fuera tan defensivo como si le hubieran preguntado si era cierto que había resultado castrado en un accidente en el patio de juegos cuando tenía 5 años. Cuando él advirtió que ella estaba aún allí de pie, extendió la mano y señalo un punto en su mesa donde no aparecía ninguna cifra.

\- ¿Ves ese punto blanco? – preguntó Weselton

\- Sí.

\- Eres tú. Ese es el trabajo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Y Elsa regresó a su mesa y a su computador y empezó a introducir los números con sus finos dedos, sintiéndose débil y más insignificante que nunca.

No era solo Weselton, ni el trabajo. Desde que llegó, sintió que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba interesado en entablar amistad con ella. Las conversaciones nunca la incluían; los chistes privados siempre la dejaban completamente a oscuras; la gente se callaba cuando ella se acercaba a una mesa en el comedor o a uno de los surtidores de los pasillos. Al principio (y todavía), ella intentó creer que no hacía amigos con facilidad porque era joven y frágil. Pero la verdad era que desde el principio, había sabido que era debido al hecho de que era una mujer ambiciosa con calificaciones notables de la mejor universidad del planeta, porque era curiosa, quería aprender y ser excelente, lo que constituía una amenaza para todos y les hacía parecer malos.

"Burócratas insignificantes con mentes infinitésimas," se dijo mientras aporreaba las teclas del ordenador. "Mentes pequeñas dirigiendo una tarea pequeña, aterrorizados ante alguien que huela a grandeza potencial… o incluso a potencial mediocridad."

Todos la vieron regresar a su mesa después de su entrevista con Weselton. Incluso las mujeres la miraron de arriba debajo de una manera desdeñosa, como si el hecho de escrutar su cuerpo expresara la opinión que tenían de su mente y de su corazón. No hubo ni una mirada de simpatía en ningún rostro.

Dejó de golpear las teclas y se contuvo. "Piensa así Elsa," se dijo "y nunca llegarás a ninguna parte. Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, tengo que intentar serlo, y esperar que llegue un cambio, una oportunidad para destacar"

El monitor de su computadora brillaba frente a ella, fijo, tan firme como su ambición de trabajar en los altos puestos de gobierno, tan cegador como su miedo… de pronto ya no pudo seguir concentrándose más en su trabajo. Pidió permiso para almorzar, se le concedió, y dejó su trabajo para ir a comer. Los ojos de los demás volvieron a seguirla, y después de marcharse pudo oír el murmullo de una conversación que iniciaba. La oficina estaba insoportablemente en silencio cuando ella se encontraba presente; cuando ella se marchaba, todos se sentían amistosos.

Fue ese día en el comedor cunado conoció a Jack.

La cafetería del edificio de "Obras sociales" estaba en el último piso. La comida también era un asco, se lamentó Elsa con un suspiró mientras tomaba su bandeja y la llevaba hasta una mesa vacía. Esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos que un chico colocó su bandeja de alimentos sobre la misma mesa sin que ella se diera cuenta. Desde luego, el chico tampoco hizo ruido, pero Elsa sintió su mirada sobre ella.

Al alzar la mirada vio a un chico observándola. Tenía ojos azules profundos pero simpáticos, rasgos delicados y una boca que sonreía perpetuamente, como si supiera el chiste y no quisiera contárselo a nadie porque en realidad no tenía ninguna gracia.

\- Me he enterado que Weselton te comió viva hoy.

"Los chismorreos se propagan rápidamente" pensó Elsa… pero no pudo dejar de sentirse adulada por este completo desconocido que se preocupaba; no podía dejar de sentirse complacida de que alguien le estuviera hablando de verdad sobre algo diferente al trabajo.

\- Me han mordido – dijo Elsa – pero no me han tragado todavía.

\- Me he fijado en ti – contestó el chico sonriéndole.

\- Yo nunca me he fijado en ti – respondió Elsa, aunque no era totalmente cierto. Le había visto por los alrededores. Trabajaba en Estadísticas, Departamento de Vidas. Oficina de muertes, estaba en el piso de abajo. No le había llamado mucho la atención, digamos que estaba vacunada contra la atracción hacia los hombres. ¿Es apuesto? Se preguntó brevemente. ¿Es guapo? No estaba segura. Interesante al menos. Sus ojos parecían tan inocentes y su boca tan sabia. Incluso su cabellera blanca por más extravagante que pudiera ser era… ¿linda?

\- Sí que lo has hecho – contestó él, aun sonriendo – eres una marginada.

De modo que era así de obvio; ella lamento oírlo expresado en palabras.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- Es algo que tenemos en común. Los dos somos unos marginados.

Entonces era una excusa para ligar; Elsa suspiró. Se había convertido en una experta en detectar planes como aquel: estudiantes aburridos habían intentado muchas veces iluminar una tarde sombría con intentos de seducirla. Una o dos veces había seguido el juego. Nunca valía la pena el esfuerzo.

\- Con tan poco en común, dudo que tengamos una buena amistad por delante – dijo ella regresando la atención a su comida.

\- ¿Amigos? Deberíamos ser enemigos – le dijo él – podremos ayudarnos mutuamente mientras nos odiemos.

No pudo evitarlo. Levantó la mirada de su comida. Se dijo que era porque estaba cansada del horrible sabor que tenía la comida de esa cafetería. Apartó la comida y se recargo en la silla, esperando a que el chico continuara.

\- Verás – dijo él sabiendo que iba a escucharle – mientras te entretienes rechazándome, puedes tener la satisfacción de saber que eres parte de la mayoría de los que hay aquí. Quiero decir que puede que no estés _dentro_ , pero desde luego sabes quién está _fuera_.

Elsa no pudo evitarlo. Se hecho a reír. Él ladeó la cabeza.

\- Vaya, se estropeó la teoría de la furcia frígida – dijo él.

\- Deberías verme en la cama – repuso Elsa, y entonces se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en vez de evitar su intento de seducción había seguido la corriente, él sin embargo evitó dar la respuesta obvia y cambio de tema.

\- Tu gran error de hoy ha sido preguntarle a Weselton sobre historia. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Podría encontrarse en medio de una guerra y no darse cuenta de lo que estuviera pasando. Para él no suceden cosas… sólo tendencias. Es miopía estadística, una enfermedad endémica en nuestra profesión.

\- Solo quería saber cómo funciona todo. Se pasó al enfadarse. Me sorprende ver lo rápido que se ha corrido la voz.

Él le sonrió, alargo la mano y le tocó el brazo. A ella no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero toleró el gesto.

\- Estoy terriblemente aburrido, ¿tú no? Quiero decir, cansado de todo este asunto.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿A quién le importa nada? Tiene que hacerse, como sembrar y enseñar a los niños a leer y todo eso, pero a nadie le gusta de veras.

\- A mí sí – dijo Elsa – o al menos me gustaría a un nivel superior.

\- ¿Superior a qué?

\- Superior a tener que introducir información sobre las pensiones en una computadora.

\- Sube quince escalafones y verás que todos siguen siendo unos cretinos.

\- Yo no lo sería – dijo Elsa y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado intensa ¿Quería de verdad confiar sus ambiciones a este muchacho?

\- ¿Y qué eres tú?, ¿Inmune a la estupidez? Todo el que presume de tomar decisiones sobre la vida de otras personas es un cretino – él se rio, solo que esta vez parecía un poco cortado, hizo un gesto como si se colocara una máscara sobre el rostro y como si realmente lo hubiera hecho, su cara se volvió frívola e inocente de nuevo, desaparecidos todos los indicios de profunda reflexión.

\- Te estoy aburriendo – siguió.

\- ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Eres la primera persona que me habla de algo que no sean estadísticas en tres semanas.

\- Es porque apestas a competencia, ya sabes. Una semana antes de que llegaras aquí, todos oyeron hablar de tu puntuación en los exámenes de la universidad. Bastante impresionante. Todos nos sentimos impulsados a odiarte.

\- Ahora dices nosotros. Eres parte del grupo ¿o no?

Él negó con la cabeza y su cara se volvió seria de nuevo.

\- No. Pero estoy en la dirección contraria a la tuya. Se cierran a ti porque eres mejor que ellos y te temen. A mí me evitan porque estoy más allá del desdén.

Elsa pensó que el chico parecía estar convencido de lo que decía. También se le ocurrió que si dejaba que la conversación continuara por más tiempo, no podría deshacerse de él fácilmente.

\- Gracias por acompañarme durante el almuerzo – dijo ignorando el hecho de que aún no había tocado su comida – aunque la verdad es que no necesitas convertirlo en un hábito.

Él pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿Por qué te has enfadado?

Ella sonrió fríamente.

\- No estoy enfadada. – dijo con su mejor voz de "seguro como el infierno que no podrás acostarte conmigo"

Con ese tonó y su mirada era capaz de congelar un río tropical. Se imaginó los cristalillos formándose en su nariz mientras se daba la vuelta, le mostraba la espalda y se marchaba, y al instante lo lamentó. Ese era el contacto más humano que había tenido en semanas. En años, realmente… él parecía más preocupado personalmente que nadie a quien hubiera conocido en San-Fransokyo. Y lo había despedido sin enterarse siquiera de su nombre.

No supo que él la estaba siguiendo hasta que la alcanzó de camino al elevador, él la tomó del brazo, lo bastante fuerte como para que no pudiera zafarse con facilidad, pero no con tanta firmeza como para que ella quisiera hacerlo. Ella no aminoró su paso, pero él se puso a su altura perfectamente.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Segura de qué? – contestó de nuevo con voz glacial.

\- De que no quieres que seamos amigos. Necesito amistad, ya sabes. Incluso de una mujer recelosa, fría de corazón y asustada de muerte como tú. Claro que tu vida social está tan completa que tendrás que buscar meses en tu libro de citas para encontrar una tarde que puedas pasar conmigo.

Ella se giró hacia él, con la intensión, más por instinto que por deseos, de pararle en seco, soltarse el brazo y regresar a su oficina sola. Pero una sonrisa inadvertida arruino el efecto: no dijo nada, aunque intentó contener su propia sonrisa en respuesta. Él la imitó, esforzándose cómicamente por fruncir el ceño y fracasando finalmente. Ella se rió con fuerza.

\- Me llamo Jack – dijo – y tú eres Elsa ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, intentando deshacerse de la sonrisa de sus propios labios inútilmente.

\- Vamos a pretender que piensas que merezco la pena. Vamos a pretender que quieres verme esta noche. Vamos a pretender que me das la dirección y el número de tu departamento y que paseamos por el centro de la ciudad para que no tengas que preocuparte de que intente llevarte a la cama. Vamos a pretender que te fías de mí.

Ella lo pretendió. No fue difícil.

\- Calle Winter número 20-13, habitación A 7

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, he pasado todo el día atrapada en casa de mi tía con lluvia, una computadora de escritorio con internet y un viejo libro que pensé que había perdido y que en realidad se había quedado en casa de mi tía, es un libro que me gusta muchísimo y que ya ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez había leído y amado, (no me juzguen el libro es buenísimo y digno, pero yo soy una simple humana distraída de mente dispersa) y al estarlo releyendo encontré esta escena y no sé porque pensé que me gustaría verla con Jack y Elsa y bueno ya que estaba escrita y para que mi día y mi trasero plano de tanto estar sentada no fueran en vano, pensé en subir lo que escribí y heme aquí.**

 **Sería lindo si me dieran su opinión y me dijeran si quieren que le dé una pequeña continuación tan escandalosa como sigue en el libro o no.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa regresaba a su oficina de mucho mejor humor, de alguna manera la presencia de Jack la había hecho olvidar por completo la humillación y furia que sentía contra sus compañeros de trabajo hace poco menos de una hora.

Estaba feliz, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba semanas sin sentirse de esa manera. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa ciudad le agradaba alguien. No demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para que fuera divertido pasar una tarde con él.

La idea de divertirse la sorprendía, aunque… no estaba segura del todo de lo que era divertirse y aunque Jack había hecho todo lo posible por evitar los temas sexuales y hacerlos a un lado, no terminaba de confiar en que el chico no intentara llevársela a la cama, después de todo, los humanos eran humanos y tenían necesidades. No estaba segura de como sentirse respecto a eso.

Por un lado, no era como que nunca hubiera realizado el acto. Era una mujer adulta después de todo, pero no sentía que era lo que realmente quería en esta situación en la que se había metido, Jack le agradaba, aunque lo negara, en el fondo el chico le agradaba, pero, ¿él estaba buscando una amistad o un romance? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué estaba buscando ella?

Elsa llego ante su escritorio sin haber logrado responder esa cuestión. El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó mucho más rápido y alegre y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba de camino a su departamento, indecisa en si arreglarse o no, y sin haber notado ninguna de las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros de trabajo cuando se salió de la oficina.

Su guardarropa era mayormente azul, negro y blanco, hasta ese momento no lo había notado, tomo un suéter color celeste antes de percatarse de que no tenía ni idea de adonde irían, ¿Debía ponerse falda o pantalones? después de todo, se suponía que era una salida amistosa, pero una parte de ella no dejaba de pensar que tarde o temprano terminarían Jack y ella en la misma cama.

Al final opto por unos cómodos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca muy primaveral. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó como tocaban a su puerta y Jack preguntaba por ella, aunque no hubiera dicho su nombre con esa voz traviesa que lo caracterizaba, ¿Quién más podía ser?, ni siquiera la habían venido a ver a su departamento para temas del trabajo, de hecho, está era la primera visita que recibía desde que había llegado a Burgess.

\- ¿Sí es el apartamento correcto, o me jugaron una broma? – se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Elsa sonrió mientras se dirigía a abrir. Intentó contestar algo gracioso, pero nada se le ocurrió así que simplemente abrió con una sonrisa. Jack estaba frente a ella, y en sus brazos portaba una canasta con frutas y flores.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Oh, bueno, pues no sabía que en la ciudad de donde venían no existían, pero se llaman flores y frutas – le dijo él mirándola con seriedad mientras señalaba las frutas como flores y las flores como frutas – unas se comen las otras simplemente son bellas.

Elsa considero cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho a la idea de que iba a pasar la velada con él y la idea de no pasarla le parecía un poquito decepcionante, así que en lugar de eso sonrió.

\- Tenía entendido que era al contrario. Pero, ¿Por qué traerlas?

\- Bueno, primero pensé en traer solo flores, pero considere que si hacía eso, pensarías que era una cita y me cerrarías la puerta en la cara antes de poder decirte lo bien que te quedan los colores claros.

Elsa pensó en sonreír, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sonriendo, una parte de su mente se preocupó en pensar si los músculos de su rostro podían resultar afectados por sonreír tantas veces en un solo día, cuando ella no solía sonreír con frecuencia. La otra parte de su mente se ocupó de sus modales y regresó el cumplido.

\- A ti también te queda el azul.

Jack llevaba puesta una sudadera azul bastante informal y unos pantalones cafés, se veía realmente bien, sus brillantes ojos resaltaban con ese atuendo.

\- Oh, pues claro, el color azul fue inventado para que yo lo luciera – dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que sus palabras sonaron divertidas en vez de pretenciosas.

\- Cuando invente el color, puedes estar seguro que no te tenía en mente, pero sí, te queda bien. Aunque sigo sin entender el porqué de la canasta.

\- Es una tradición ya sabes, cuando alguien se muda al vecindario, los vecinos le van a dar la bienvenida y le llevan comida o así.

\- ¿Vives por aquí? – dijo mirándolo con enormes ojos de sorpresa.

\- Pues no, pero no es como que esto se haga en los edificios de departamento y pensé que sería un gesto que ayudaría a que te sintieras bienvenida.

Elsa no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta. Jack se puso nervioso ante su silencio.

\- Bueno si no te gusta…

\- Cállate Jack, sí me gusta.

-oh, que alivio, eres una chica complicada ¿sabes?, Y ¿Podría pasar? Ya sabes, entrar y dejar esto en algún lugar antes de que mis brazos se rompan.

\- Sí, claro. – contestó la chica haciéndose a un lado y reprendiéndose mentalmente por su torpeza social.

Jack entró y dejo la canasta con frutas y flores en la pequeña mesita que había en el lugar, después miró el lugar, notando que apenas parecía que alguien vivía ahí, no había fotografías ni cuadros en las paredes, no había ningún adorno de ningún tipo, nada parecía fuera de lugar y el lugar parecía algo… vacío y frío. No pudo evitar preguntarse si era el departamento el que lucía así por si mismo, o si Elsa lo había hechizado para que el lugar pareciera una tumba de hielo. Aunque claro, no comento nada al respecto, no iba a tentar más su suerte de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- ¿Entonces, adonde iremos? – pregunto Elsa intentando sonar lo menos incomoda posible, podía agradarle Jack, pero aun sospechaba de su actitud.

\- A patinar en hielo, quizá te gustaría llevar otro suéter.

\- Estaré bien, el frio nunca me ha molestado.

Jack sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Como la princesa prefiera.

Apenas había acabado su oración cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo, por decirlo de alguna manera, Elsa se había quedado helada, su mirada era entre herida y enojada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – contestó la chica con una voz fúnebre – pero jamás vuelvas a decirme así. Vámonos – le dio la espalda y tomó su bolso blanco.

Jack solo asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta en un silencio incomodo, sentía curiosidad por la actitud que Elsa había tomado ante la simple mención de la palabra princesa, pero no le pregunto nada, y no solo porque creyera que de hacerlo Elsa jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra en la vida, sino porque entendía lo que era tener temas de los que preferías no hablar ni escuchar nunca más.

Ambos entraron al elevador del edificio callados e incomodos, Jack no estaba seguro que hacer o decir a continuación, pero fue Elsa quien volvió a empezar la conversación como si los últimos minutos nunca hubieran pasado.

\- ¿Y a que se debe que vayamos a patinar en hielo a mitad de verano?

\- Me pareció una buena idea, podemos platicar y movernos, después de tres semanas sentada en un escritorio en silencio, supuse que te agradaría la idea, y hay muchos temas de conversación. Podemos quejarnos de todo lo que está mal en el sistema o puedo escuchar sobre tus increíbles calificaciones de la universidad, o simplemente hablar sobre lo lucrativo que sería para los científicos que crearan una raza de pequeños conejos rosa claro y los vendieran como mascotas.

Elsa volvía a sonreír para ese punto y Jack se alegraba de eso, el elevador se volvió a abrir y ambos atravesaron la recepción del edificio hacia la puerta principal en un silencio más tranquilo. Afuera el cielo mostraba un sol bajo y un cielo despejado, faltaba cerca de una hora para el atardecer.

\- La pista de patinaje está a 4 cuadras de aquí, pensé que sería bueno ir caminando y echarle una vista a los alrededores, ¿Qué dices? – dijo Jack señalando el camino.

\- Me parece una buena idea, lo que no me parece tan buena idea es que todos los conejos sean de color rosa, ¿eso no limitaría el número de sus posibles compradores?

-Pues sí – dijo Jack mientras ambos emprendían la caminata hacía la pista de patinaje – pero el rosa solo sería el primer color, después de eso seguirían otros colores.

\- ¿Y porque rosa? ¿No dijiste que tu color era el azul?

\- Mi color es el azul, pero estadísticamente el rosa sería un color que generaría excelentes ventas.

\- Me pregunto sí los genetistas tendrán eso tan claro como los estadistas…

\- Quizá no, tal vez si crearan conejos de otro color buscarían un color que fuera difícil o tuviera una utilidad de algo

\- ¿Cómo que?

\- No tengo idea, yo no soy científico, pero quizá ellos tratarían de hacer un conejo verde

\- ¿Verde? ¿Por qué verde?

\- No lo sé - se defendió Jack gesticulando con sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros - fue el primer color que me vino a la mente.

La caminata resultó tan agradable como la platica de Jack que para el momento en que llegaron a la pista y pidieron sus patines, Elsa ya había olvidado el tenso incidente que había pasado en su departamento, ambos resultaron excelentes patinadores y Elsa se sorprendió de aun recordar como moverse en el hielo cuando hace tanto que no lo hacia, después de un par de horas riéndose de los chistes de Jack y hablando sobre trivialidades dejaron la pista para ir a cenar.

En el camino habían visto un restaurante de comida china que se veía muy agradable, comer con palillos les resulto un reto a ambos, Elsa se esforzó con calma en tomar sus _domplines_ con los palillos aunque las primeras veces estos volvían a caer a su plato a medio camino de su boca, después de innumerables intentos termino por lograr usarlos adecuadamente. Jack fue mucho menos paciente y después de dos intentos pincho las dichosas bolitas de masa rellanas con los palillos como si de un tenedor se tratase. Tampoco tuvieron mucha suerte con los fideos, pero fue divertido ver a Jack usar uno como bigote y oírlo renegar de los palillos cada vez que la comida no terminaba donde él quería.

\- Creí que la mesera nos iba a decir que estábamos vetados del restaurante o algo así – dijo Elsa una vez estuvieron fuera del restaurante y camino a su departamento.

\- ¿Y por qué creíste eso?

\- Pues, el hecho de que toda la cena te la pasaras jugando con la comida y de que dijeras _itadakimasu_ cuando trajo nuestra orden.

\- Yo sí sabía que era comida china y no japonesa, pero fue inevitable decirlo al ver los fideos.

\- Ah, sí y el hecho de que tuvieras un bigote de fideos cuando la llamaste para pedir la cuenta también fue otra cosa que me hizo pensarlo.

\- En el fondo sé que le pareció divertido, cuando nos fuimos estaba sonriendo

\- Quizá se alegraba de que nos fuéramos, o al menos de que tú te fueras.

\- Cuanta crueldad contra mi genio creativo.

Jack se detuvo mientras le dedicaba una mirada que pretendía parecer ofendida, pero que claramente era una mueca burlona. Elsa simplemente volvió a reírse.

\- Sabes, cuando te conocí jamás hubiera imaginado que tendrías una risa tan agradable, o que fueras capaz de reír…

Elsa lo golpeo en el hombro con su bolso por sus últimas palabras, y al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y de que ya no se sentía incomoda a su lado. Se sorprendió bastante de que en unas escasas horas aquel chico hubiera conseguido que se llevaran tan bien, porque si tenía que ser sincera, él se esforzó mucho más que ella en las conversaciones y la convivencia.

Quizás aquel trabajo y aquel lugar no eran tan malos después de todo, quizá se estaba equivocando al continuar siendo tan cerrada y seria con todo el mundo, ¿debería darles también una oportunidad al resto?... bueno, no iba a cambiar de opinión sobre el mundo de la noche a la mañana, y estaba segura de que el resto del mundo no era como Jack, lo había estado comprobando casi toda su vida.

Elsa suspiró diciéndose que probablemente mañana no pensaría igual sobre el mundo, y volvería a verlo con la seriedad de siempre, como con una borrachera, al despertar se daría cuenta de que aunque había disfrutado esa tarde, sus aspiraciones y ambiciones no habían cambiado ni un poco, y ella seguiría siendo la misma persona responsable y obstinada de siempre.

\- Creo que nos separamos aquí – le dijo a Jack que seguía mirándola sonriente – fue una noche encantadora lo admito.

Jack abrió la boca con la intención de quejarse, pero al final solo sonrió y le tendió la mano a Elsa.

\- Bien, pero tenemos que volver a salir un día de estos.

Elsa quiso decirle que no era probable, pero al verlo sonreír con tanta ilusión no pudo.

\- Está bien. – dijo estrechando su mano.

\- Perfecto – dijo Jack – mañana a la misma hora entonces.

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera poner una escusa o decir que era demasiado pronto, Jack se escabulló con pasos veloces, dejándola confundida a unos pasos de su edificio.

…

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había creído, el mundo volvía a ser gris, y no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez ¿Qué era lo que Jack buscaba conseguir de ella? ¿Sexo? ¿Un préstamo? ¿Algún favor del trabajo? Quizás Jack veía como su talento tarde o temprano la iba a llevar a puestos realmente importantes y esperaba beneficiarse en esos momentos. Eso podría explicar porque parecía no querer involucrarse en algo sexual.

Al ir a desayunar vio la canasta con frutas aun sobre la mesita, las flores las había puesto en un florero al regresar a casa, le había sorprendido que no se hubieran marchitado durante su ausencia.

Tomó una pera de la canasta recordando la velada que había pasado mientras comía aquel fruto, ¿La gente con segundas intenciones podía realmente ser tan encantadora y lucir tan inocente? _"Claro que sí, no seas ingenua"_ le dijo su sentido común. Sabía que tenía razón.

Después de desayunar fue a lavarse los dientes y al llegar al espejo la sorprendió notar que su rostro se veía diferente, no alegre, pero si menos serio, no era como que los demás pudieran ver la diferencia, pero ella veía su reflejo todos los días, a veces era lo único que le hacía compañía, conocía su cara y sus expresiones perfectamente.

Bueno, fuera que Jack estuviera intentando usarla de alguna manera o no, nada le impedía disfrutar de aquella situación mientras le resultara conveniente ¿verdad?

Su día continuó relativamente normal, hasta que estuvo a pocas cuadras de su trabajo, considero que tal vez Jack sinceramente estaba buscando una amistad, era difícil pensar que alguien tan agradable como él no tuviera amigos, pero Jack le había dicho que ambos eran rechazados en esas oficinas de gobierno. Y bien sabía ella lo sola y rechazada que te podía hacer sentir esa gente, o la gente en general, si incluso ella que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad la había resentido en ese lugar, no debía sorprenderle que Jack también se sintiera aislado. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que pensaba que tal vez una amistad con Jack no sería tan mala.

Al parecer el día le tenía deparadas más sorpresas, pues no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada de nuevo en su escritorio cuando una de sus compañeras, una mujer con una nariz que parecía el pico de un loro, se acercó a su mesa y se sentó en el borde.

\- Elsa – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Elsa, recelosa y abiertamente preparada para la hostilidad, aunque por dentro esperaba vagamente que fuera un intento amistoso.

\- Ese bastardo de Muertes, Jack.

\- ¿Si?

\- Solo una advertencia amistosa. No te molestes con él.

\- ¿Por qué?

El semblante de la mujer ensombreció, aparentemente no estaba acostumbrada a que preguntaran cuando daba consejos sin solicitar. Su expresión fue desdeñosa y su voz irritada cuando le contestó.

\- Porque vende su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seis meses después, ¡seis meses! ¿Aun hay alguien que quiera leer está historia?**

 **Pueden matarme ahora, o dejarme vivir para ver como sigue la trama, Les juro que no sé como se me pasó el tiempo tan rápido, no imaginan mi vergüenza cuando hoy la actualice y vi cuando la había publicado, en mi defensa, les diré que mi vida se volvió un caos desde octubre hasta a hace una semana o algo así, para agosto y septiembre no tengo escusa, la verdad ya ni recuerdo porque no había actualizado, (además de no haber terminado el capítulo) T-T, pero les prometo que si quieren ver el siguiente capítulo, si aun queda alguien que quiera, lo publicaré como muy tarde en dos semanas. Les adelantaré que está intenso.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Porque vende su cuerpo" Aquello estaba tan alejado de todas las impresiones que Elsa tenía de Jack y había sido tan repentino que Elsa tardo un par de segundos en contestar algo.

\- ¿Qué? – escuchó su voz incrédula antes de ser consciente de que había hablado.

\- Ya me has oído.

\- P-pero no, no intentó nada. No ofreció nada – balbuceó confundida la chica.

\- A _ti_ no – dijo la mujer, haciendo girar impacientemente sus ojos hacia arriba – eres una _mujer_.

Y lanzando una última mirada despectiva la intrusa se levantó y se dirigió a su respectiva mesa, dejando que Elsa siguiera introduciendo dinero en las vidas de los ancianos de forma automatizada. Era una suerte que el trabajo fuera tan relativamente monótono y fácil, pues Elsa no le prestaba realmente atención, su mente no dejaba de pensar si era verdad lo que la mujer con horrible nariz de loro le había insinuado.

¿Jack vendía su cuerpo a los hombres? ¿Lo había entendido bien? Pero, ¿qué otra manera de entenderlo podía haber? La nariz de loro quería decir claramente eso. ¿Acaso era posible?

Pensó en la tarde anterior y en como Jack se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, era una persona demasiado agradable como para asociarlo con la clase de personas que vendían su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía. No quería.

Tecleo los números siguientes con más rabia odiando los reflejos aprendidos durante su infancia. Deseo haberse enojado con aquella mujer por decir semejantes cosas y haberla cacheteado… o algo. Pero claro que no lo hizo, sus sentimientos siempre se quedaban relegados, siempre debía actuar racionalmente. Controladamente.

Terminó una serie de números y códigos más y suspiró molesta y resignada, por más que deseara enojarse, casi siempre sentía su odio en silencio, sus sentimientos le pertenecían a ella y solo los dejaba entrever cuando así lo decidía. Razonó que en parte eso era una cosa buena, de otro modo una pelea en la oficina a solo tres semanas en su primer empleo la habría metido en serios problemas.

Intentó convencerse de que aquella mujer solo dijo eso de Jack por algún absurdo deseo de matar toda su felicidad, después de todo, todos en esa oficina la habían tratado así desde que había llegado, al parecer ni siquiera eran capaces de verla feliz sin hacer algo por arruinar esa felicidad. Y ellos odiaban a Jack tanto como a ella ¿o no? Jack se lo había dicho cuando se conocieron.

Las palabras exactas vinieron a su mente en ese momento: " _Se cierran a ti porque eres mejor que ellos y te temen. A mí me evitan porque estoy más allá del desdén_ ". Sus delgados dedos resbalaron por sobre el teclado y tuvo que borrar y volver a escribir la serie de números que estaba escribiendo.

" _Estoy más allá del desdén"_

La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza de manera torturante. Volvió a errar los códigos y empezó de nuevo. " _Estoy más allá del desdén_ " Borró los números una última vez y bufó molesta.

" _¡Oh vamos!"_ se reclamó a sí misma. " _No puedes dejar que esto te afecte. Lo que sea que esas palabras signifiquen, no tiene por qué interesarte ahora. Concéntrate en el trabajo que estás haciendo. No avanzarás nada si lo hechas todo a perder en tu primer empleo. Y menos en uno tan odiosamente sencillo como este._ "

Respiró profundamente tres veces y alejó todo de su mente, sin expresiones, sin pensamientos, solo trabajo. Solo números y códigos. Nada más era relevante o importante. Ni siquiera se tomó su hora del almuerzo. Se convirtió en un perfecto robot por algunas horas y todo estuvo bien.

Al menos hasta que fue su hora de salida y se dirigió a su departamento. Fue en ese momento en las cosas en las que había evitado pensar regresaron a su mente. La gente solía decirle que no tenía sentimientos, y a veces ella deseaba que eso fuera cierto. Los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados de manejar y entender y por lo general, sumamente problemáticos. Era difícil pensar racionalmente cuando había sentimientos de por medio.

Por suerte el shock inicial de la noticia, ya había pasado y podía analizar aquel acto con la cabeza más fría. Aquella había sido la primera conversación que no tenía nada que ver con estadísticas que había tenido con alguien de su propia oficina y había sido de alguien que le decía que se alejase de la primera persona que había sido amable con ella desde que había llegado. Eso debía de demostrar que la gente de su oficina de verdad la odiaba, aunque viéndolo con lógica era muy estúpido de parte de ellos, simplemente odiarla y hacerle la vida difícil solo por ser mejor.

" _Por eso no avanzan, por eso serán mediocres toda su vida_ " pensó con rabia.

Esa era una explicación perfectamente plausible, sin embargo algo en eso no la deja en paz, y le molestaba mucho, algo la inquietaba, ¿Quizá el hecho de Jack hubiera evitado con tanto esmero el tema del sexo después de aquel primer chiste? ¿El que no hubiera hecho ninguna insinuación de querer llevársela a la cama? ¿Acaso Jack realmente era homosexual?

Y si Jack fuera gay… ¿Tendría eso relevancia? Intento convencerse mentalmente de que eso no importaría, seguiría siendo la misma persona, era un absurdo arcaísmo juzgar a la gente por sus preferencias sexuales.

Y sin embargo la gente aún lo hacía, aun te criticaba si ibas tomada o tomado de la mano de alguien de tu mismo sexo, aun hacían escándalos y se alejaban de ti como si tuvieras lepra. No importa cuánto quisiera uno un mundo ideal y cuanto dijeran las leyes que era aceptado y legal, la sociedad era un conjunto cruel de personas que nunca dejaban de juzgarte. Si eras gorda, por que eras gorda, si eras flaca, porque eras flaca, si te arreglabas seguramente serías una zorra, el punto era que la sociedad parecía hecha para que siempre te encontraras a alguien dispuesto a criticarte.

Eso era un hecho, uno que en lo personal tomaba como el ruido de los autos, sonido de fondo al que evitaba hacerle caso, cosas que no le preocupaba tanto, excepto para prestar atención de que no fueran a impactarse en su contra. Lo que ahora realmente le molestaba era preguntarse si acaso ella también era tan baja y ruin para sentirse tan incómoda ante la idea de que Jack fuera gay. Le enfurecía que esa simple posibilidad arruinara todo el deleite de la tarde que había pasado con Jack y la incomodara sobre volver a salir. ¿Tan despreciable era?

No. No era tanto que Jack fuera gay o no, era que si aquello era posible, la otra parte también. La parte donde el encantador muchacho que había conocido resultaba ser alguna clase de depravado que vendía su cuerpo a otros hombres. Resultaba que aquel chico que podía parecer tan inocente, que era tan divertido y sincero y que tenía ojos profundos que parecían sabios, no era más que apariencias. Resultaba que en realidad era tan despreciable como el resto, como otros antes que él solo esperando el momento adecuado para traicionar. Quizá era Incluso peor. Y la idea de que aquella mujer con nariz de loro tuviera razón, era insoportable. Había deseado que Jack fuera real. Lo había deseado tanto…

Una lagrima rebelde se resbalo por su mejilla, ninguna de las personas en la calle le presto la menor atención a aquel detalle. Un mundo lleno de personas que vivían siempre demasiado ocupados, siempre demasiado incomprensivos, siempre escondiendo aquello que los avergonzaba o les hiciera quedar mal ante otros. Y obligándote a hacer lo mismo. Era un mundo que la tenía constantemente enojada, que era injusto y estaba mal organizado, ridículamente mal organizado, era un mundo que siempre había querido… no, no solo quería, era un mundo que iba a cambiar.

Azotó la puerta al entrar al departamento y se dejó caer sobre su cama a mirar el techo blanco dándole vueltas a todo y a nada una y otra vez, aun cuando sabía que era inútil. Al menos ahora estaba en su departamento podía desperdiciar un par de horas absurdamente.

Cuando él tocó la puerta se sintió tentada a ignorarlo. Pero su voluntad solo duró un minuto, cuando Jack tocó la segunda vez y preguntó por ella con un tonó de voz sinceramente preocupado, no pudo evitar levantarse del sofá y abrir la puerta.

Necesitaba confirmar si todo aquello era cierto o no.

\- Hola – dijo Jack sonriendo.

Elsa no le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Una pregunta. Verdadero o falso. ¿Eres un prostituto homosexual?

Una vez dicho le sonó algo brusco, Jack torció la cara y no contestó durante un instante. Después su mirada se entristeció al contestarle.

\- ¿Ves? – dijo suavemente – No tienes que formar parte del grupo para echar la mierda sobre alguien más.

 _Él no había dicho que no._

En el fondo era eso lo que Elsa había estado deseando, una rotunda y ofendida negación que de algún modo la haría sentir culpable pero mejor, y entonces podrían volver a quejarse de como todos en esa oficina de pensiones parecían cuervos de pesadillas sin vidas que valieran la pena. Pero él _no había dicho que no_. Empezó a cerrar la puerta.

\- Espera un segundo – dijo él.

\- No has contestado mi pregunta – le dijo ella evitando su mirada.

\- Hiciste dos preguntas. – le dijo él acercándose más y evitando que le cerrara la puerta.

La racionalización de aquello la detuvo, volvió a alzar la mirada curiosa y sin saber que esperar, no sabía cuál posible respuesta era la que le daba miedo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Entonces?

\- Jamás he cobrado por hacer algo pervertido – dijo él – y lo otro, en caso de que sea cierto solo garantizaría que estás completamente a salvo de mí ¿no?

Elsa frunció el ceño molesta.

\- Si vas a tomarte todo a juego vete. Quiero estar sola.

\- No, no quieres. – le contesto él con la mirada algo herida.

\- Sé lo que quiero – contestó subiendo el tono de voz.

\- No lo sabes.

\- Bueno, si yo no lo sé, tú desde luego tampoco. – dijo exasperada.

\- Sí, lo sé. – y empujó la puerta con cuidado, se deslizó bajo su brazo y entró.

\- ¡¿Puedes marcharte?!

\- Puedo –accedió él con una frágil y tímida sonrisa amistosa en su rostro.

Se sentó en el único sofá que ella tenía, ella lo miró unos segundos, encontrándose sin tener ni la mínima idea de que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Una pequeña parte de su mente quería lanzarle un zapato en esa cara burlona y traviesa que poseía.

\- Pero no me iré –le dijo él finalmente ampliando su sonrisa descarada y alegre – porque me agradas Elsa, y yo a ti. Y no solo te agrado, te gusto. O al menos creo que te he gustado hasta que me recibiste con tales preguntas en tu apartamento.

\- No, no me gustas – contestó ella, y como sabía que estaba mintiendo, continuó – No me has gustado nada. Has sido molesto y pesado y tu atención es completamente detestable. Es más te odio.

\- ¡Vamos!, somos estadísticos ¿no? – le refutó Jack con calma – Nada es completo. Digamos que fui detestable en un setenta por ciento y que un sesenta por ciento de ti no me quería cerca. Pero estaré aquí solo el quince por ciento de la noche, así que hay bastante margen, para que pueda agradarte un poco ¿o no?

\- ¡Bien! No te odio – aceptó ella con un resoplido – ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Contestarás mis preguntas? ¿Explicarás tu desconcertante actitud?

\- Comencemos contigo concentrándote en apreciarme. Me refiero a que pase por alto el hecho de que eres tan dura y aterradora como la estrella de la muerte. Seguramente podrás pasar por alto el hecho de que hago cosas pervertidas, después de todo no haré ese tipo de perversiones contigo.

\- Resultas molesto, sabes.

\- Créeme que no me gusta ser molesto.

\- ¿Entonces porque simplemente no me dejas en paz?

\- No quiero. No puedo.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Elsa finalmente estalló, toda la tensión del día se desbordó en gritos que finalmente parecieron intimidar a Jack - ¡Te recibí groseramente! ¡Te he estado corriendo básicamente desde que llegaste! ¡Desde que me hablaste! ¡No entiendo porque me sigues!, ¡No entiendo porque me hablaste! ¡No te entiendo en lo absoluto! Y En el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, no he averiguado absolutamente nada de ti. No sé quién eres en absoluto, y la única persona que me ha dicho algo de ti me ha dicho cosas deplorables. ¡Y tú no pareces interesado en desmentirlas ni aclararlas! ¡¿Qué esperas que piense?!

Él la miró largamente, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. El único sonido entre ellos era la respiración agitada de Elsa. La expresión sorprendida de Jack se rompió en una pequeña sonrisa, solo que era diferente a las que ella había visto antes, era una sonrisa triste, angustiada, rota, su expresión se volvió inocente y vulnerable. Elsa sintió como su voluntad de estar enojada y conseguir explicaciones menguaba un poco. Jack bajó la mirada al suelo antes de contestar.

\- Tienes razón, te debo muchas explicaciones, es solo que no quiero dártelas aun.

Una pausa. Él suspiró largamente buscando palabras dentro de si mismo, buscando una manera de continuar y de realizar acertadamente aquella confrontación que no esperaba tener tan pronto. Elsa no le quitaba la mirada de encima, quería una explicación, quería saber si Jack era quien le habían dicho o si era quien a ella le había parecido. Deseaba que fuera lo segundo.

\- Elsa, - le dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos con tanta intensidad que se sintió un poco abrumada - tú solo llevas aquí unas semanas, pero ya has visto como es el lugar, parece una pesadilla. ¿Podrías perdonarme por no querer contarle mi oscuro pasado al único ser humano que he visto en mucho tiempo? Al menos no aun. No quería que te alejarás de mí nada más conocerme. Tú elegiste venir aquí. Puedes irte cuando quieras. Yo no.

\- Entonces sí tienes un oscuro pasado. ¿Qué parte de lo que me dijeron es verdad?

\- Lo hacen parecer peor de lo que es – dijo Jack desviando la mirada a la mesita y mirando las flores que le había llevado el día anterior – Aun así. ¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

Elsa se quedo callada. Solo mirándolo, no podía creer que ese chico frente a ella pudiera ser malo, no quería pensar mal de él, aunque sabía de primera mano lo bien que pueden actuar muchas personas. Pero necesitaba saber quien era, qué clase de persona estaba sentada en su sofá. Abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero al momento volvió a cerrarla. ¿Tenía derecho de exigirle algo que ella no iba a hacer? Después de todo, ella también tenía un pasado y a diferencia de él no quería compartirlo. Nunca. No quería despertar pena por causa de su infancia. Quería respeto por su competencia actual. Y si Jack le contaba su pasado, ¿le pediría lo mismo de vuelta? Prefirió cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Por qué dices que soy el único ser humano del lugar?

\- Por que lo eres. – dijo alzando la mirada - Te estuve observando, debajo de toda el aura de fría asesina y la obsesión por el trabajo y la perfección, eres un ser humano. Podrás decir que una única salida hablando de cosas vanas no es suficiente para conocer a nadie, y tienes razón, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de eso. El que me hayas dado la oportunidad de explicarme lo demuestra un poco ¿o no?

Elsa pensó que ella creía lo mismo que él, que era una buena persona. Pero aun así lo encontraba desconcertante. Cuales eran sus razones para hablarle, incluso antes de creerla un ser humano.

\- ¿Por qué me hablaste en primer lugar? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Jack se puso de pie y se le acercó, era un poco más alto que ella.

\- Creí que esa parte la había dejado clara desde el principio. _Necesito amistad, ya sabes. Incluso de una mujer recelosa y asustada de muerte como tú._ Quiero ser tu amigo Elsa.

Sí, se lo había dicho, pero seguía siendo desconcertante, simplemente no podía entenderlo. Todos buscaban siempre algo, pero ¿amistad?...

\- Elsa, entre los muchos errores de mi pasado, está el hecho de que jamás tuve un amigo real, ese fue el peor de todos, y…

\- ¿Por qué yo? —lo interrumpió Elsa incrédula.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te sorprende que te quiera de amiga? ¿Una altiva graduada en San Fransokio como tú? Porque eres un ser humano. Porque eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que parecía estar deseando escuchar y ser capaz de comprender. O porque te dignaste a escucharme – dijo con una mirada más triste – la mayoría pasa de mí, como si fuera un mueble. Como si fuera invisible.

\- Me parece recordar que también me llamaste "fría de corazón" – Elsa no era buena dando consuelo, así que lo mejor que se le ocurría era desviar los temas.

\- Sí. Lo hice. – dijo Jack recuperando su sonrisa traviesa - era inevitable, tienes ese aire de chica fría y misteriosa, ese aire que pensé que era un cliché inventado por las películas y los libros. Pero a pesar de tu frialdad, sigues siendo humana, y me agradas, Elsa, no sé qué clase de dolor has experimentado en tu vida para convertirte en lo que eres, no necesito que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero me gusta lo que eres, y quiero estar contigo, quiero ser un verdadero amigo y no es sólo por jugar- dijo y entonces se incoó frente a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas - no podrás deshacerte de mí, Elsa. Estaré allá donde te encuentres. Me tendrás que echar a un lado para levantarte de la cama por la mañana y cuando en el trabajo sientas que alguien te tira del pie seré yo, escondido bajo tu mesa – Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una risa sincera ante el comentario. Jack sonrió aun abrazándola – ¿Comprendes? Te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad, está en desuso, está algo rota, nunca he aprendido a usarla, y de seguro es delo más extraña, pero es sincera y fiel. Sí aceptas planeo quedarme a tu lado ¡como un chicle en el zapato!

\- No me gusta la analogía – dijo la chica con un tono de voz burlona.

\- No soy un poeta. – dijo el encogiéndose levemente de hombros – pero es verdad. Quiero que seas mi amiga, y sí, tengo un oscuro pasado que viene conmigo, y estoy dispuesto a contártelo aunque no es la mejor carta de presentación para ninguna amistad. ¿Qué dices tú?

Ella sabía lo doloroso que había sido su propio aislamiento. Si el de él había sido la mitad de malo, no era extraño que se aferrara a la primera persona que mostraba signos de apreciarle. ¿Cómo no iba a aceptarlo? ¿Cómo podía negarle esto? Aunque siguiera siendo un completo extraño y siguiera sin saber nada real de él.

\- Acepto – se encontró diciéndole al chico abrazado a sus piernas – seamos amigos.

Jack se puso de pie y la abrazó alzándola en el aire y dándole vueltas alegre. Ella grito como niña pequeña sorprendida. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Ella tampoco había tenido un amigo nunca antes.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola mundo, tarde lo doble de lo que dije ¡Perdón! Pero la _fruta_ vida me odia. Me tarde más de lo que creí en actualizar. Este capitulo tuvo varias versiones antes de que me decidiera por esta, aunque no estuve muy segura de si quedo o no. Me sería de lo más útil saber su opinión. Y luego me llevé un susto de muerte creyendo que un virus había matado la historia, pero mi sexy profesor de computación la rescato. ¡viva él! Porque rescató la historia. :3

Y bueno, ahora contestaré sus lindos reviews, que me animan a seguir, aunque yo sea lenta como mis tortugas TwT :3

 **Blue bird:** Que alegría me das al decirme que andas aquí desde el primer capitulo, y que te hayas animado al dejar review, en serio me ayudan a saber que piensa la gente de la historia. Y sí ya deje vislumbrar más del pasado, aunque Elsa se resistirá mucho a dejarnos ver el suyo. Y aquí seguiré escribiendo.

 **sophie0812** : Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Deje de escribir porque el invierno intento matarme, pero ya casi acaba, y lo he sobrevivido. Y está historia continuara :D yeii.

 **Stew:** Perdona dejarte todo un mes con la duda n/n ya sé la ultima frase estuvo como para un "What!" así todo dramático, pero sentí que quedaba bien cortarlo ahí. Y no te preocupes, aunque actualice lento planeo seguirla hasta el final. Gracias por tu comentario :3

 **Frany H.Q:** un montón de tiempo después pero he continuado v

 **Guest:** Ya sé. A veces la gente es de lo más odiosa. Espero que esto te esté aclarando un poco por qué Jack es discriminado. Más adelante se sabrá más de sus pasados.

 **Pam:** ¿Sigues por ahí linda? Sí sigues por ahí, déjame darte las gracias por ser el primer comentario de está loca historia mía. Me hiciste muy feliz aquel día porque realmente pensé que nadie la iba a leer.

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si creen que todo el asunto era solamente sobre ellos dos, nah, pronto comenzarán a aparecer más cosas. 7v7**


End file.
